Graphics applications, such as Adobe® Illustrator®, allow a user to create and manipulate artwork. Some applications have a pattern brush feature that allows a user to apply a pattern to a path by placing copies of a tile along the path, where the tile has some tile pattern. When the path has a corner, there will be a gap in the corner unless the user provides a special corner tile to fill the corner. Creating such a special corner tile is difficult and therefore solutions for generating such a patterned corner tile would be desirable.
Skeletal strokes are a mechanism by which a piece of vector artwork designed with a straight spine is adapted to fit along a generalized curved path. Skeletal strokes forms the basis of various graphics applications (e.g., brush applications, such as Adobe® Illustrator® and Microsoft® Expressions Design®). Skeletal strokes is an aptly termed mechanism, because some of the intermediate constructions resemble a skeleton with a backbone and ribs.